


第四十四章 离别

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第四十四章 离别

日出江花红胜火。  
陆遇戳醒还在昏睡的林克，叶弓一和温宥也早已醒来。江上红日初升，金光万丈，任何一个观望此刻的人应当都会生出一往无前，无所畏惧的勇气来。  
林克心情突然就有些澎湃，忍不住对着江水长啸一声。回过头发现另外三个人都在看着他，“你属狮子的？”陆遇问他，“吼得这么有中气。”  
“登东皋以舒啸嘛，你们也试试，特别爽。”林克怂恿道。  
陆遇也不客气，当即也吼了一嗓子，随后叶弓一、温宥也加入进来。四个人一齐朝远处的太阳大吼大叫，吓得那轮红日一下跃入空中。  
疯够了，几个人这才开车回去休息。  
温宥是晚上的飞机，林克和陆遇在他们隔壁开了房间，等着到点送人去机场。  
进了房间，温宥合上门转过头来发现叶弓一正看着他。  
“怎么了？”温宥问。  
“你累吗？”叶弓一问他，同时开始疾不徐地脱起了衣服。  
温宥眼中盛满笑意，脱下大衣扔到一边，“是你想象不到的精神。”他走过去，像一个势在必得的君主，不由分说地拦腰一搂，妄图引诱的少年人便已与他呼吸相闻。温宥手指搭在少年的裤腰间，“圣诞礼物我很喜欢，但拆礼物我喜欢自己来。”  
叶弓一呼吸已经急促起来，明明已经做过很多次了，但是每一次温宥都能让他如同初经情事的少年人一般紧张和兴奋。那双弹钢琴的手已经将他从衣物中解放出来，此刻正不怀好意地玩弄着他最脆弱敏感的地方。而他已管不了许多，一心与那更为灵巧的舌头周旋。  
似乎考虑到时间宝贵，两个人一刻都不耽搁，直接在玄关处做了起来，叶弓一被高高抱起，裸露的脊背抵在实木的大门上，身下则被温宥猛烈地入侵着。  
玄关的灯光照在他的脸上，像是舞台的聚光，他感觉有另一个自己正坐在舞台之下，观赏着自己情动、迷乱，不能自拔的样子。他看到自己抱着温宥，手指插入他的发间，看着那夹在恋人腰间的双腿，看到翕动的双唇和滚烫的喉咙。他看到一个彻底沉沦的自己。  
不想分开，他想。  
一刻都不想分开！

隔壁。  
林克有点尴尬地摸摸鼻子，转头对陆遇道：“他们两个有这么急迫吗？整个走廊都听得见，卧室有那么远吗？”  
陆遇泡了杯茶递给他，瞪了他一眼，潜台词很明显：你还有脸说别人。  
林克立刻凑上去撒娇道：“宝宝，我好困，我们去卧室休息好不好。”  
陆遇把他脸推过去，“不好，林泰迪先生，请你自行休息。我要看会儿电视。”说完拿起遥控器开始调台。  
走廊里的声音依旧不绝于耳，林克心里非常不服气，叫嚣着我们也可以！  
“汪！”  
一声突兀的狗叫，陆遇手一抖，一个转头林克已经扑了过来，大舌头一顿乱舔，理直气壮道：“泰迪一个给你看看！”  
“林克，你他妈禽兽！唔……”

叶弓一也不知道他们做了多久，他全程都在颠簸和迷离的状态，高潮来临时，他抱住温宥，喊道：“不要走！”  
温宥顿了一下，身上的人正在经历高潮，完全没有意识到自己说了什么，温宥抬起头，问他：“你刚才说什么？”  
叶弓一垂下头，颊上嫣红，眼中水光潋滟，他的表情茫然而纯洁，只是一瞬不瞬地望着他，仿佛一只猫咪望着自己的主人。  
“温宥……”他声音有点发颤，还有点可怜，“温宥……”，他没有叫哥哥，只是叫他的名字，仿佛多叫一声就能多一份安心。  
温宥只感觉自己好像被小猫的舌头在心尖上舔了几下，又是软又是痛。他是真的不打算放过他了。  
叶弓一被他托抱着走向卧室，身下依旧保持着结合的状态。叶弓一高潮刚过，还在不应期，感觉有点难受，他皱了皱鼻子，有点委屈，但也不知道在委屈些什么，便只是软软地趴在温宥肩头。  
身体被轻轻放在床上，温宥覆了上来，一只手拨弄着他的额发，抚摸着他的脸庞，每一个动作都极其轻柔，仿佛怕惊扰到什么。他们彼此对望着，温宥柔声道：“你不想让我走，对吗？”  
叶弓一刚想说话，但是鼻尖一酸，眼泪已经滚落下来。啊，这个委屈的感觉原来是这个，舍不得他走。  
温宥垂下头，把那些滚落的泪水一一啄吻干净，“别哭。”他的拇指摩挲着他的眼角，仿佛看不够地注视着他的脸，“我们会永远在一起。我用性命向你保证。除了死亡，没有什么能把我们分开。利益，苦难，道义，众生，都不可以。”  
叶弓一捉过那只温暖的手掌，虔诚地吻道：“我信。”

陆遇按了好一会儿门铃，门总算开了。  
叶弓一开得门，陆遇看他眼睛红肿，心知肚明地没说什么，只是道：“林克下去拿车了，让我们直接在酒店门口等他。”  
叶弓一点点头，转身温宥已经来到身后，顺势将围巾给他戴上，还是那么仔细，“今天又要降温。”  
“嗯。”叶弓一把下巴埋进围巾里，闷闷地答应了一声。  
温宥一手拖过行李箱，一手拖起叶弓一的手，对陆遇说道：“那我们出发吧。”

去机场的路上大家都很沉默，虽然林克几次试图调解气氛，结果发现自己也是力不从心，就只得作罢了。  
等到了机场，温宥一直到不能再拖才去安检，林克和陆遇与他拥抱道别，让他放心，他们会照顾小叶，然后便留下空间给两人。  
温宥是最后一个过的安检，叶弓一一直陪他到了安检口。  
叶弓一把手从温宥的口袋里抽出来，从酒店出发到现在，温宥的手就一直没有放开过，此刻的抽离，让两个人心里都是一空。  
“哥，抱一下。”叶弓一道。温宥没有犹豫，紧紧拥住了他。“我一有机会就回来看你。”温宥道。  
“嗯。”叶弓一沉默一会，“到了记得报平安。”  
工作人员提醒道：“这位乘客，请抓紧时间安检。”  
温宥松开叶弓一，“好，我走了。”  
“等等！”叶弓一想也没想，捧住温宥的脸吻了上去。  
周围传来一声轻呼，但他们两人全不在意。再分开时，叶弓一推了温宥胸口一把，“快去吧。”  
再恋恋不舍，离别的时刻还是会来，温宥进了安检，叶弓一转过身朝机场外走去，一直没有回头。他怕回头，就离不开，走不动了。  
飞机起飞，温宥看着逐渐远去的城市，轻声道：“我爱你，我的小猫。”


End file.
